The present invention relates generally to amusement devices, and more particularly to illuminating toys.
Conventional illuminated toys function via an on/off switch which controls the internal electrical circuit powering the lights. This knob pushes one of two contacts toward the other, thus completing the electrical circuit. While this system is functional, it does not further the amusement factor of the device, nor does it inherently suit the purpose of the device. The present invention provides a functional means of powering the device that also provides additional amusement.